


Bright Eyes Faded

by MapleWolf (MidnightWolf)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindness, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MapleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania is finally free, but freedom comes at a dear price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes Faded

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the Kink Meme.
> 
> Warnings: Slight PolLiet. Mentions of extreme physical abuse.

Lithuania curled into a ball, weeping silent tears of joy and pain. He was free, finally free, but he would never be able to escape the torment that Russia had inflicted on him. Russia had made sure of that.

"Liet?"

The tears came even faster as Lithuania heard the voice – curious and cautious and full of restrained excitement all at once. He could already see the emerald eyes, glowing as they latched on to him. The emerald eyes that were more than just a window to Poland's soul, but a kaleidoscope of emotion and feelings that he'd never seen before.

He knew Poland would find him, the perky nation had no qualms about coming in without an invitation to look for him. Poland would find him, and the light would fade – never gone, but darkened with sadness and anger. The same sadness and anger Lithuania would feel if he had to find Poland like this.

"Liet!"

And then Poland was next to him, and the warmth as his hands were caressed was comfort enough. "He did this to you, didn't he Liet? I'll totally kill him!"

And Lithuania could hear the tears, tightening his fingers around Poland's hand as he sat up "No. Stay," he managed to say, staring blankly ahead. "J-just stay."

And Poland's finger tickled the skin of his face, the rage Lithuania knew was burning like emerald fire slowly fading into concern. "Why?"

"W-wanted. . . the. . . the last thing. . . I-I saw. . . to be. . . be h-him." And Lithuania would never forget the violet glow of loss and regret and angry love that had burned into his retinas as the blade tore away his sight. Just as he would never again see the light in Poland's eyes, the shine of laughter or the glint of tears that he had wiped away.

"God, Liet. . ." Poland's head rested against his forehead, the burn of tears that were not his wetting Lithuania's face. His own tears were drying up, the sorrow fading as he pulled Poland close, ignoring his own body's protests. "You, like, totally don't deserve this."

There was nothing to say to that, so Lithuania didn't even try. He only pulled Poland closer, running his fingers through corn-silk hair and wishing he could see Poland's bright eyes just one more time.


End file.
